heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
That's My Pup!
That's My Pup! is a 1953 one Reel animated Tom and Jerry Short, directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby with music by Scott Bradley. The short was animated by animators Kenneth Muse, Ray Patterson, Ed Barge and Irven Spence, with backgrounds by Robert Gentle. This cartoon features the third pairing of Spike with his son Tyke. It was released on April 25, 1953 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot Spike is teaching Tyke the three important rules of being a dog. Observing Tom chasing Jerry and waiting by Jerry's mouse hole, Spike has the perfect cat to chase in, Tom. He sneaks up behind Tom and barks ferociously. Tom is quite literally frightened out of his skin and climbs a tree to get away from Spike, shredding off most of its bark in the process. Spike accosts Tom and warns him in more friendly than usual way that if Tyke starts barking, Tom starts climbing in order to give the little pup some self-esteem, but Spike throws him up the tree and Tom smashes through several branches before halting halfway up. However, Jerry is eavesdropping on the conversation, and both Jerry and Tyke take it in turns to bark at Tom. Tom gets Jerry and whistles, Tyke appears and barks at Tom. No results, Jerry bites Tom's thumb causing him to scream. Tom (who has now had enough of Tyke barking and chasing him) is about to kick Tyke until Spike appears (giving Tom a warning look that he'll do something horrible to Tom if he ends up kicking Tyke), so Tom puts Tyke down and climbs up the tree. Jerry barks at Tom and Tom speeds up. He comes at the tree, with long necked and he escapes. Tyke finds Tom, again. He bites his tail and Tom puts him at the bucket. He hides behind the bush and goes inside. Tom gets a cloth that looks like his tail and ties it into a flagpole. When Tyke bites it, he was sent into the flagpole, while pulling him up, his tongue is out and runs away. Tyke yelps for help until Spike arrives. Spike calls on Tyke to check if he is all right. When Tyke barks for help, he falls down on top of Spike, who comes to the (obvious) conclusion that Tom is responsible for Tyke as he becomes angry. Spike paints the flagpole with grease and barks at Tom who begins climbing up the flagpole. However, the amount of grease causes him to be slowed down, causing him to struggle. Spike then allows Tyke to bark in his place while Tom continues trying to climb the flagpole to no avail. At nighttime, Tyke was still barking away that Tom still climbs in fear, while Spike says, "That's my boy doing' that". And Spike is sleeping at the doghouse with Jerry. Screen disappears gradually through a shrinking circle on Jerry and Spike after seconds passed. Availability *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 5 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 3, Disc One External links * * Category:1953 films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films